We Can't Be Together
by TheANGELwithIN135
Summary: Rules are rules and laws are laws. No matter what you have to follow them. They both love each other, but they can't be together, so it turns into forbidden love.


_**Hey, **_**Hey, Hey! Im back with my second new story. I think you guys will probably like this story better than my other story 'Regretful Mistakes'. R&R (Read & Review)!**

**Summary: Rules are rules and laws are laws. No matter what you have to follow them. They both love each other, but they can't be together, so it turns into forbidden love.**

_**(A/N: This story takes place after 'Add It Up')**_

_**Chapter 1 of We Can't Be Together:**_

* * *

In the hallways of John Hughes High School, there were students chatting and at their lockers getting books for class. Ty Blue was at his locker minding his own business thinking of the previous night when suddenly his locker was slammed closed.

"Dude! What is this im hearing about?" One of his random friends asked. "What are you talking about?" Ty was wondering what the other boy was talking about. "Your 'lil' date with Hessenheffer" Ty suddenly froze. How could anyone know about their date? "Yeah we went out on a date, but her brother payed me..." The boy hoped people wouldn't start teasing him about it.

"Oh okay" The boy walked away.

Ty Blue was spacing out through out half of the day. He was daydreaming about a certain someone who he couldn't get out of his head. The bell finally rang and everyone in the classroom jumped out of their seats and scattered out the door like hungry animals. Rocky was walking down the hallway with CeCe when she spotted her brother in a classroom by himself. They walked in and Ty didn't even notice. "Hey!" He didn't hear her. CeCe began yelling in his ear and guess what. Nothing.

"Ty? Hello? Earth to Ty!" Rocky and CeCe yelled right in his face and he snapped out of it. "What are you guys doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?"He asked annoyed. "Well if you haven't noticed, everyone is waiting for us in the cafeteria because class ended!" He looked around shocked. "Let's go, they're waiting." And with that the three was on their way talking to one another.

"Ty, what's wrong with you. You keep spacing out?" He really hoped that question didn't pop up but it did. "Oh it's nothing". Rocky didn't feel like asking him again because she was way too hungry.

* * *

**In the Cafeteria**

_**Ty's POV:**_

After everyone was sitting at our usual table we all started talking. "Why were you so late coming out of Miss Kelly's room?" Deuce asked curiously. That reminded me. I was supposed to be in detention right now. "I forgot I have detention. I have to go." Im glad I got out of that one to. Everyone waved bye, and continued their previous conversations.

I can't believe I forgot I had detention. I walked in the room immediately apologizing to Miss Kelly. "Because you're late Blue, y-" "I know, I know, I have detention tomorrow to." I sat in a seat beside some blonde reading a magazine. "Excuse me, Blue?" I just realized what I said and regretted it. Now im in even more trouble. "I am so sorry I wasn't thinking it just kind of came out. I promise it won't happen again." The girl sitting next to me was chuckling at how scared I was at the moment. "Miss Hessenheffer what are you laughing at?" Miss Kelley scowled. "Sorry, Miss Kelley..." Tinka looked back into her magazine reading an article.

"Class I will be back in about fifteen minutes. You all better be on your best behavior." Everyone waited a few minutes so she wouldn't hear us down the hall and we all started talking. "Hey Tinka"

She turned to look at me with her cute smile. Well she does have a pretty smile, I can't deny that. "Hey Ty. What brings you in here?" "I wasn't paying attention in class..." That was the truth. Well most of it. "Why are you in here?" "I got to class late again..." She replied. It was complete silence between us after she said that. I broke the silence asking a question I thought would've never come up again, "So... Tinka wouldyouliketogooutonanotherdate?" I quickly said. Why did I just ask that? She's probably going to say no. "When?" "Maybe tomorrow...?" "Sure" She smiled back and began to gather her things when the bell suddenly rang.

* * *

_**It's really short I know but I will be updating as soon as I can. Should I continue this? **_

_**Luv you all!**_

_**ANGEL Out! :-)**_


End file.
